


Plummet to the Sunken Depths (There Will Be Nothing Left)

by SinfulDome



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Torture, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDome/pseuds/SinfulDome
Summary: Every day that went by, the memory of Anna Ripley would cling to Percival, never letting go and never letting up.And every day that went by Percival would get closer and closer to pulling the trigger on himself.But he didn't.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Anna Ripley, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Vox Machina
Kudos: 46





	Plummet to the Sunken Depths (There Will Be Nothing Left)

**Author's Note:**

> Impulse wrote this after reading a whole lot of angsty Percy fics. Thank you to Multifandom_Damnation for the inspiration from your 'Brothers, Remember?' series.

Percy could still feel her. 

He could still feel her hands inside of his stomach, rearranging his organs and studying him. He could still feel the white hot pain that coursed through him every time she cut him open, peeling back his skin and muscles to get to his ribs. He could still feel her hands on his ribs and resting on his heart, the scalpel barely piercing his kidney as he laid back and took it. 

He could still feel her fingertips gliding over his bones, washing her calloused hands over his arms and face. He could still feel the iron and the heat of the fire poker on his back, the coals sprinkling over the back of his legs. He could still feel the pliers working their way through his teeth and pulling on his tongue. 

Percy could still see her. 

Whenever the lights flickered in Greyskull Keep’s dining room he would see her face reflected in the flames of the candles, dancing back and forth along the walls. Whenever his gun fired and smoke would pour from his wrists he could see her grinning face, taunting him and whispering his failures to him. She would swirl around his legs, his torso, his arms, his face, forcing his mask further down and all he could see was her  _ face.  _

In the darkest corners of the room he could see her form from back in the laboratory, a cloak billowing against an invisible wind and a Flintlock at her hip. Whenever he bedded down for the night he could see her looming over him, scalpel and other implements in hand and a smile on her face.

Percy could still hear her. 

He could hear her whispering praises as he tore shot after shot into his enemies. He could hear her mocking him as he awoke sobbing from a nightmare, her face just in his vision moments before. He could hear her snarling to him whenever he had a moment of peace. He could hear her ripping into his flesh for the very first time again night after night before he fell asleep. 

He could hear her laughing as he contemplated asking the others for help, eventually curling up in his pillow with tears streaming down his face after deciding not to. He could hear her comforting him whenever he faced a particularly bad battle, leaving a bad taste in his mouth and an itching to just carve out his own brain through his skull. 

Every day that went by, Anna Ripley would cling on to Percival, never letting go and never letting up. 

And every day Percival would get closer and closer to pulling the trigger on himself.

But he didn’t.

Why?

Because Vox Machina wanted him alive. His  _ friends  _ wanted him alive. His friends wanted him alive for a reason he could not, did not,  _ would not  _ comprehend. 

If they wanted him alive, he would stay alive because he would do absolutely anything for his family. Anything.

He just didn’t know how much longer he could. 


End file.
